


Home

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is finally home after a long shoot on the Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Are you warm enough?” he asks as you pull the blanket tighter around your shoulders.   
“I’m perfect,” you tell him as you snuggle against his chest. “I can’t imagine anywhere that I want to be more than out here with you.”  
He wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. You don’t get as much quiet time with him like this as you’d like and when you do you try and enjoy every single minute of it when you finally get him all to yourself. He had finished shooting the new Avengers movie a few days ago and he’s finally starting to look like himself again instead of Steve Rogers. His hair is dark and cut short and he is on his way to having the full beard that you prefer on him. Thank goodness.  
The two of you are outside sitting by the fire pit at a lake house that Chris had rented for the next week. He’d thought of everything, like he always does. He’s picked up a few growlers of your favorite beer from the local brewery, filled the house with all of your favorite foods, and even brought along your favorite books for you to read. The man was pretty close to perfect.  
“I’m so happy that the movie is finally done shooting,” he says against your neck. “As much as I love it, nothing beats this right here.”  
His beard scratches your neck and you tilt your head allowing him better access to it. His lips hit that spot where your neck meets you shoulder and a shiver runs down your body. You hear him chuckle and you feel his lips curve into a smile against your neck.   
“Some things never change,” he says pulling you tighter against his chest. “I think I could be gone for ten years and come back and kiss that spot and you’d have the exact same reaction.”  
You turn in his arms to face him.  
“Don’t even joke about that!” you say to him. “I can barely manage three months without you!”  
He laughs a small, gentle laugh and his eyes light up.  
“You aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon,” he says, reaching up to stroke the side of your face. “And for the next seven days, I’m probably the only other human being that you are going to see. Is that good with you?”  
“Good? It’s better than good,” you tell him. “How many acres are we on right now?”  
“147,” he answers. “Only accessible from that tiny dirt road that we drove in on. With a gate at the end. You are stuck here with me until Saturday.”  
“So, if I wanted to say, hypothetically of course, push you down on the ground and have my way with you, right here next to this fire, that would be okay, right?” you say to him as you rub your hands under his shirt.  
“That, ma’am, would be more than okay. That would be downright incredible,” he answers as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the log that he is leaning against. You trace the words of the tattoo on his upper chest. You remember how much you disliked this one at first. You thought that nothing should mar his perfect chest, but once he explained to you how much the words meant to him, that it kept him your Chris and not big shot Hollywood actor Chris, it started to grow on you. Now you can’t imagine his body without it and it seems strange when they cover it up when he’s filming.  
His hands come up and move under your shirt, lifting it as he goes until he pulls it over your head. It’s a little chilly out and your nipples instantly harden as the cool air hits them. Chris runs his thumbs over them and you moan as his rough hands brush the sensitive skin. You pull his face to yours and meet his lips. His tongue parts your lips and investigates yours, running over your bottom lip before he catches it in his teeth. You moan into his mouth as he releases it and pulls back. You know what he’s doing. He knows exactly how crazy it makes you when he does that.  
“Not tonight, buddy,” you tell him as you push him sideways onto his back and straddle his hips. “I’m going to have my way with you tonight for a change.”  
“Are you now?” he says bringing his hands up to grip your hips. Pulling you down, he bucks his hips upward so that you can feel him, hard against your center. “Do your worst.”  
“Oh, honey,” you tell him as you grind your hips into his. “You are going to be so, so sorry you said that. I’ve got so much pent up sexual frustration from the last three months, you probably won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”   
“Promises, promises,” he says. “All I hear is talking. Isn’t there something else you could be doing with that gorgeous mouth?”  
You smack his chest and feign shock.  
“Sir! I am a lady!” you say as you move down his body, planting a kiss on each part you pass. “I certainly don’t do whatever depravity you a suggesting.”  
You reach the waistband of this pants and run your fingers under the edge of his belt. Your knuckles brush his bulge and he groans, gripping your hips harder. You undo his belt and unbutton his pants. Pulling the zipper down, you plant an open mouth kiss on his cock through the boxer briefs he wears.  
“Fuck, I missed your mouth,” he says through clenched teeth.  
You pull his jeans and underwear down and he lifts his hips to allow you to pull them all of the way off. You stand and slowly undo yours, shimming them down your hips as your take them off. Standing in front of him in just a lace thong, you turn and bend at the waist as you slide them down your legs. You hear him moan and you turn back to find that he’s taken himself in his hand. You stand naked, watching, as he lazily runs his hand up and down his cock.  
“Nice show,” you tell him as you straddle his thighs.   
“Thanks, babe,” he says with a smile. “I’ve had a good three months of practice. I’m sure you could show me a thing or two though.”  
“I might be able to give you a lesson or two,” you tell him as your take him in both hands. I am very intimately acquainted with this particular part of your body, even if I haven’t spent as much time with it lately as I’d like to.”  
He reclines back onto the blanket, one arm behind his head, the other on your thigh. His eyes watch your hands as they glide up and down the length of his cock. When you reach the head, you run your thumb over it and gather the wetness there. Bringing your hand to your mouth, you run your tongue out and meet his eyes. Chris groans.  
“Baby, its been way too long for you to play like that,”he says as he pulls you down so that you are lying on his chest. “After this first time I’d love for you to tease me for the rest of the week, but right now all I want is to feel that beautiful pussy slide down on my cock.”  
Your pussy clenches deliciously at his words and you feel yourself getting wetter, but you can’t help but tease him just a little bit more. It’s who the two are you are and if you didn’t he’d think that there was something wrong with you.   
You lift yourself up and settle you wet pussy over his cock. Sliding up and down, you watch as his face changes from one of longing to almost pain.  
“Fuck, do you want me to come all over myself, babe?” he mutters. “You can’t be doing that right now. I’m way too fucking horny.”  
You continue to slide up and down his length, grinding down so your clit presses on his hard cock. A moan escapes your lips as your body shudders.  
“That’s fucking enough, you little cock tease,” he growls at you with a smile on his face. “I’m fucking you right now.”  
He lifts you slightly and slides his entire length into your body. He pulls your hips down so that he settles even deeper inside of your pussy.  
“God, you feel even more amazing than I remember beautiful,” he says as you slowly lift yourself and settle down on his cock again. “Ride my cock, gorgeous.”  
You lean forward and place your palms flat on his chest and start to move your hips. It never takes you long to come in this position and today is no exception, especially after three long months. You feel you feel yourself getting closer to coming and you grind on his cock so that your clit is rubbing on his flat stomach.   
“Fuck, Chris, I’m going to come,” you tell him as you dig your nails into his chest. Are you close, baby? I want you to come with me,”  
You feel your pussy clench around his cock as you continue to grind. His hands grip your hips and he pulls you down tight against his body. His hips surge upward into yours and you come hard, your body shuddering as your orgasm wrecks you. You keep your eyes on him as you come. He watches you, his eyes never leaving yours as he enjoys what he’s done to you. Soon, you feel his cock twitch as you tighten your muscles around him and he starts to come. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tighter against his chest as he empties himself inside you.   
“I missed you so fucking much, babe,” he says as he kisses your hair. “I hate being away for so long. I’m going to make it up to you these next couple days.”  
You lift your head off of his chest.  
“Well you’ve make quite a start of it, Chris,” you tell him with a smile. “I’m looking forward to seeing what the week has in store.”


End file.
